This invention relates to a film plate holder, transport and shutter mechanism for a camera and more particularly to a holographic recording system including a holographic camera, film cassette mechanism, and developing station.
In my co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 508,499, filed June 27, 1983, entitled Shutterless Pulse Laser Recording System and Method, I describe a method whereby live subject matter such as a human being may be exposed to continuous white light illumination before and during exposure to pulse laser light. The recording material is protected from exposure and fogging by a high pass filter over the recording material in conjunction with a low pass filter over the continuous white light illumination beam which parallels the path of the laser beam.
In many projected medical and portraiture applications it is desirable if not necessary to employ simple, reliable and secure film transport and handling under normal ambient light conditions of operating theaters and portrait studios. It is also desirable for the holographic camera operator to directly view the subject matter and make lighting adjustments from the many viewpoints of the holographic window. It is further desirable that the film not only be safely handled in normal ambient light, but also that it may be safely inserted into and removed from both the holographic camera and a processing tank.